


A Wolf in Sheep Clothing

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Series: Whedonverseandbeyond Spring 11 Story Tree Challenges [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reflects on real dangers and family life while driving late at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf in Sheep Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> First Word: Town  
> Last Word: Give
> 
> ***
> 
> Part of the Spring 2011 Story Tree at Whedonverse and Beyond  
> http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?s=7ec8971f0696a9c6bacd7671345cec98&p=84118&mode=linear#post84118

A Wolf in Sheep Clothes

 

Town center: 10 miles. John hated those sprawling neighborhoods deserted as night falls, everyone scurrying in their neat little suburban houses... There, they can hide from the truth, from other's people lives, from Monsters lurking in the dark, from their failures...

John has long lost that opportunity. He can't lie about who he is, what he has seen, what he will do. The only concession he makes to this world, hiding in the shifting sand of a battle bigger than he even understands is the niceties education provide.

He still greets people, smile when being addressed; at times he will even help little old ladies cross the street. Just don't think this is who he really is. 

This is also not what he transforms his kids to be. They are still young, sleeping in the back seat of the Impala, so much more at home here than anywhere else in this cruel world. They too will become ghosts, roaming from town to town, saving ingrate peoples from danger better left unheard of, and focusing so much on their calling to the point that personal lives disappear.

It’s a tough life, a lonely life, a fulfilling life. So… Along the way, he has to give them something positive to look forward to, the fostering of their bond, the nurturing of their mental and physical skills, the encouragement he only can give. 

 

The End

Thanks for reading!


End file.
